Computer vision is a computational process (or set of computational processes) that facilitates machine understanding of the content of an image or set of images, such as a video. For example, computer vision may involve automatically extracting features from an image, analyzing them, and generating an explicit description or categorization of the image. Applications of computer vision include controlling processes and systems, navigation, event detection, organizing information, modeling objects or environments, and automatic inspection.
A social-networking system, which may include a social-networking website, may enable its users (such as persons or organizations) to interact with it and with each other through it. The social-networking system may, with input from a user, create and store in the social-networking system a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include demographic information, communication-channel information, and information on personal interests of the user. The social-networking system may also, with input from a user, create and store a record of relationships of the user with other users of the social-networking system, as well as provide services (e.g., wall posts, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, or advertisements) to facilitate social interaction between or among users.